TreeTopia
For more information see: TreeHouse TreeTopia 'or '"TreeBoot" is the fourth installment in the "TreeHouse series" Which is a MineCraft series and one of the creatures most legendary series ever. Origin The Idea for TreeTopia was created by James, who wanted to bring back the TreeHouse series. They decided to launch it as a Creature Hub exclusive, meaning no POV's on the Creatures individual channels. The series started as building individual houses and one communal tree, but turned into sabotage and arguing. James still calls the house he built the Communal Tree, but the others say it is his. Other buildings are: Sly's shop, Aleks' resort, Dan's "Shit Shack", Kootra/Seamus' Tree House, Bobby Burglar's House, and Sp00n's House History During the first session Kootra, Immortal, Nova, Seamus, Sly and Dan started making their main creature tree along with the shit-shack. During this time Kootra started working on his own tree and Sly made a workshop. Then all of the creatures excluding Dan went cave exploring. The next session their server was griefed and had to recreate the main creature tree. During this time Seamus started making his tree house near Kootra's treehouse. Then Dan and Sly started building as well. Meanwhile, James who was up to no good made an arrow trap for Immortal. Luckily for Aleks, Seamus was the first to be tested on and died. Then Immortal started working on his "five star hotel" and had to deal with Sly's and Nova's attempts to grief it. Eventually Seamus burns down Immortal's hotel which then causes Immortal to go on a grief rage and starts killing everyone and then exploding the main Creature treehouse. In the next session Kootra started a hit man service. Nova being MLG hired Kootra to assassinate Immortal for 10 pieces of iron. In retailation Immortal hired Sly to kill both Nova and Kootra to which both of them complained about how Sly was a 'dirty' hitman by teleporting to his targets. Meanwhile Dan was working his wheat farm and was the only one not involved in the 'Creature Cold War" . Finally Sly goes on a purge and goes to kill all of the other creatures except for Jordan who gave him his iron to survive due to someone (Jordan) taking his iron from his shop. Luckily for everyone else the sun was up before Sly could finish his purge. In the next session after Sly found out they were living in an island with limited resources Sly went on adventure to find land. Sly was able to find a huge chuck of land and along with Nova (who teleported) went exploring and committed pig genocide to take their meat (Nova later abused and hanged pigs with rope in the next episodes). Meanwhile Aleks adds to his hotel and expanded it. After a while Sly got bored and telported back to the main island with Nova still stuck and basically defenseless. Nova finally decides to start mining and eventually finds diamonds. Sly on the other hand makes a nether portal and an enchantment table. In the end Nova teleports back and along with Kootra stays in Aleks resort. In the next session Dan makes a chicken farm which Sly uses to put his new horses. Then Sly and Nova start shipping sheep, pigs, cows and other things from the other island they explored to the mainlands. Then Nova starts breeding the sheep like crazy. Kootra is having his own cave exploring adventure while Aleks started to explore to get resources. In the this session Dan is now considered the richest man alive. in The fifth session Spoon joins Kootra, Nova, and Dan in preparing to go the Nether (without Sly's permission.) The session is also notable for James's building his torture room to hang his animals Episodes #We're baacckkkk! #Making Beds #Sly's Lets Play #Super Creepers #Unexpected Jump #GRIEFED!? #Booby Trap #FIRE #Economics #Hit Man #Retaliation Fee #Lost Island #Nova's Diary #Establishing A Currency #Staying at the Aleksandr Resort #Enderpig #Pig Hanging #Sheep Thief #Dan, The Richest Man #Welcome... Sp00n! #The Nether #James' Torture Emporium #Chicken Hanging Extravaganza #Restart the Recording #Chicken Farm Tour #No Penthouse? Trivia *Sp00n is the editor of the series *The name "TreeBoot" was an idea of Dan (known for his puns), however, none of the other creatures liked the name, except Seamus. *All current creatues have been on the series except Ze *The series is home to the famous Creature quote: "For the group!" Gallery communaltree.png|Distant View of the "Communal Tree" Alexs resort.JPG|" The Aleksandr Resort" view from the "The Communal Tree" shit shak.JPG|Danz's "Shit Shack" from a Distant View koots tree.JPG|Outside Kootra's treehouse sly.JPG|Sly's unfinished house from the air the entrance of shop.JPG|the entrance to sly's shop Category:Series Category:Minecraft series